


Bare

by archangelwithashotgun



Series: Tumblr Prompts [66]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is a Tease, Destiel - Freeform, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Flustered Dean, Kissing, M/M, Naked Castiel, One Shot, One Side Naked Kissing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7164605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangelwithashotgun/pseuds/archangelwithashotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Destiel and "Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?"</p><p>This certainly was not what the hunter was expecting as he walked into his room, desperate for some rest after working a grueling case with Sam. Seriously, all Dean wanted was to sleep.</p><p>But now… Hell if he was gonna get any sleep now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bare

Well.

This certainly was not what the hunter was expecting as he walked into his room, desperate for some rest after working a grueling case with Sam. Seriously, all Dean wanted was to sleep.

But _now_ … Hell if he was gonna get any sleep _now_. Dean blinked at the sight before him, feeling his throat thicken and his heart lurch in his chest as its pace accelerated.

“Cas… You’re naked.”

“Yes.”

“And you’re in my bed.”

“Yes, I am.”

“Is there a _reason_ you’re naked in my bed?”

Castiel furrowed his brow, not once removing his eyes from the novel in his hands (a quick glance at the cover told Dean it was Pride and Prejudice), the paper fluttering as he flipped the page. “My clothes were dirty, and I needed to wash them in your laundry room.”

Dean paused, letting that information sink in, before dropping his head with a hopeless chuckle.

“Cas,” Dean beamed, his shoulders faintly bouncing with the force of his amusement. “You don’t… Oh jeez, Cas, you don’t get _naked_ when your clothes are dirty. You have _more clothes_ ; you put those on while the other ones are getting clean!”

This hardly fazed Castiel; the angel simply raised his brows, his finger scanning down the page as he read on.

“Huh,” the seraph answered simply, tilting his head as he moved on to the right page. “I was wondering why you weren’t walking around naked more often.”

Dean sucked in a breath, baffled by Castiel’s random streak of boldness. Bewildered laughs bubbling from his throat, Dean croaked, “C-Cas! You can’t… You can’t just _say_ things like that!”

“Why not?” Castiel finally wrenched his eyes away from the book to look up at the hunter, a cheeky smile pulling loosely at his lips. Slowly, he closed _Pride and Prejudice_ , placing the novel on the nightstand beside the bed without taking his eyes off of Dean. “Does it… _excite_ you when I speak in this way?”

Dean huffed past grinning lips, shrugging off his jacket and letting it fall to the ground, sauntering further into the room as he unbuckled his belt.

“Damn, I’m so glad you’re already naked,” Dean breathed as he slipped the belt out of the loops, dropping it on the floor with a loud clatter.

Castiel smirked widely at the open enthusiasm melding into the hunter’s voice, and he was quick to accept Dean’s advances when the man climbed onto the bed in front of Castiel and lunged forward to capture the seraph’s lips in a searing kiss, Dean’s hands cupping around Castiel’s naked hips. Castiel sighed through his nostrils, hands sliding onto Dean’s shoulders and fingers clutching at the thin fabric of Dean’s t-shirt.

Shivering with anticipation at the bare skin underneath his hands, Dean separated their mouths and pushed Castiel backward until he was lying down, back on the mattress and shoulder pressing into one of the pillows. Dean crawled forward to hover on top of him, grinning wolfishly, but before he could lean down for another kiss, something on the floor next to the bed caught his eye.

His brows raised up at the discarded sweats and white t-shirt. _Castiel’s_ sweats and t-shirt.

“You—“ A harsh breath of amusement wheezed out of Dean’s throat as he gaped down at the smirking angel, aghast. “You did this on _purpose_.”

A coarse chuckle rumbled from Castiel’s chest but he didn’t deny it, and the seraph’s hands slowly slid down to Dean’s chest, fingers trailing toward the hem of the shirt.


End file.
